The Honor of a Kingslayer
by MartialKnight
Summary: Ser Jaime Lannister runs off after soaking his hands with the blood of King Aerys Targaryen. Seeking his remaining sworn brothers, he discovers that he has a new King, and that he still has a chance to regain his honor.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of stomping hooves could be heard as Ser Jaime Lannister rode his tired horse to near exhaustion. He had killed the Mad King, though like a coward he had run away before anyone could punish him for his vile act, or even worse, reward him. He had sworn an oath, and he was gonna lie to his sworn brother's that he had actually kept it.

He would tell them of how he had tried to protect the infant children of Prince Rhaegar. Of how he had failed only when Ser Gregor and Ser Amory Lorch surrounded him and knocked him out, but not before being able to severely wound Lorch. Of how he had awakened to find the royal family dead. Of how he ran off to join the rest of his brothers, not wanting to serve the Usurper like a puppet.

The true events however, were less honorable, less gallant. He had killed King Aerys, the mad King, driving a sword through his heart and leaving him sputtering blood at the steps of the Iron Throne. Before that, he had killed the Hand of the King, driving a sword through his stomach and leaving him to suffer in pain. Jaime could still remember staring at the Mad King as his eyes left him, before suddenly remembering the young Prince and Princess.

He ran into Maegor's Holdfast soon after in a desperate attempt to save Aegon and Rhaenys, only to find a crazed Ser Amory Lorch standing over Rhaenys. In a fit of anger, he killed the vicious knight, and ran to the next room, only to find the Mountain bashing Elia Martell's face next to her babies.

He had nearly vomited at the sight, but instead he ran away and stole a horse from the stables. Racing through the city to reach his father, he decided midway to instead turn around and seek his remaining brother's, remembering that Viserys Targaryen was still safe in Dragonstone.

He had gone to Storm's End, seeking his brothers among the Tyrell's, but they were nowhere to be found. He briefly met with Lord Mace Tyrell, who still wanted to declare for Viserys, before hearing news of Lord Stark's arrival. He found out from a guard that Lord Eddard Stark's party had arrived to stop the siege, and he rode ahead before the lord could catch him. He journeyed to Starfall where he had asked Lady Ashara of the whereabouts of her brother. Jaime was directed to the Tower of Joy, which lay North of Starfall. He was also told that this was where Lady Lyanna lay, the woman who started the war.

As he rode hard through the winding path leading to the Tower of Joy, he speculated on what may have happened if he wasn't such a fool. On what would have happened if he hadn't followed Cersei. On what would have happened if he didn't follow her every whim and command.

He would probably be married to Lysa Tully, a terrible fate but it would be better than having the deaths of your King and nearly his entire family on your conscience. It was better than having to bear with the dishonor of having broken your vows.

It was funny, he realized, on how it was only after everything had gone to hell that he had finally decided to start making his own decisions. It was only after he had lost his honor did he stop following his father. It was only after he had broken his vows, did he stop following Cersei.

He remembered Tyrion's mischievous smile, and he knew that he would be a better lord than he could ever hope to be. Tyrion was always the one who was independent. He was always the one who was brave, never Jaime. His father was a fool to not see it. At least he could be happy knowing that Casterly Rock was in good hands, or would be, at least.

Tywin Lannister. His father. Never before has he been more disgusted with a man than he is with his own father. He remembered looking up to the legendary lord, the one who had wiped out the Reyne's of Castamere. Now, he could only hold the man that had ordered the sack—no the massacre of King's Landing, in contempt.

He knew that some part of all this was cause by him, but he was too much of a coward to admit it. He would flee from the blame that he knew lay with him, for he was honourless. Jaime felt better blaming his father and his sister for his failures.

His thoughts were interrupted, as he finally came upon the Tower of Joy. With the familiar sight of the white armored Kingsguard greeted him as he stopped his horse. Guilt gnawed at him as he recalled how true these knights were compared to him.

"Brothers, the King and most of the royal is dead." Jaime greeted bitterly, his voice ringing loudly under the Dornish sun.

"We received news of it, Jaime." Ser Arthur spoke with sadness. Jaime could still recall the bond that Arthur shared with his fellow Dornish, Elia Martell. "But where were you when this happened? Why didn't you attempt to rescue them?"

"I tried to save them, the King was intent on burning King's Landing to the ground, and so I instead ran to the Prince and Princess. They were busy packing their things when Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch, individuals who do not deserve the title of knight, bashed through the door."

"I attempted to defend the Prince and Princess, but I failed. I only survived due to my status as my father's son, and I escaped as soon as I could to join you."

"And are you, your father's son?" The commanding voice of Ser Gerold Hightower rang.

"For all we know you could be feeding us lies, and planning to stab us in the back for your gold shitting father." Ser Oswell gave a pointed glare. "After all, Lions aren't known for keeping their oaths."

"I am not my father. I live to serve, but it seems I have only one person to be of service to." Ser Jaime answered. "I have information from the Tyrells, right before they surrendered, that Stannis Baratheon surrounds Dragonstone, I came here to ask you to help me rally Dorne to Viserys Targaryen's cause."

"And if we do rally Dorne's banners, for Viserys how can we be certain that Tywin Lannister doesn't lay in wait for us by the Prince's Pass? Ready to slaughter us the moment we march into the Reach?" Oswell said bitterly, his face filled with disgust.

"Control your emotions, Oswell." Gerold then turned to Ser Arthur. "Arthur, do you think we can trust him?"

Jaime turned to the man he looked up to, the man he had idolized, the Sword of Morning, but instead of the smiling man that knighted him after that battle in the Kingswood all those years ago, all he could see was the face of a disappointed mentor.

It was as plain as the sun shining on Dorne, that Ser Arthur could tell that Jaime was lying. Lying about how he had tried to protect the children, lying about how he was a coward who had broken his oath and instead of facing everyone else, ran away and instead tried to hide behind a lie. Ser Arthur could always tell when a man lied, Jaime supposed that it was because of how honorable he was, he seemed to be impregnable from it.

"We can trust him." Ser Arthur gave a small smile. "Our King isn't in Dragonstone, Ser Jaime. He is up the stairs behind us."

Jaime opens his mouth, flabbergasted at what had just occurred. His other Kingsguard brother's take it as him being shocked that Rhaegar had fathered a son with Lyanna Stark, but he was surprised at what he was given, discretely nodding to Ser Arthur in thanks.

"I.. I will protect him with my life." Ser Jaime declared, gratefully thanking whatever god was listening for helping him get his second chance at honor.

His three brother's seemed to approve of his actions, or in the case of Oswell, slightly approved. Ser Gerold turned around and opened the thick oak door, and turned to loon at Jaime.

"Ser Jaime, let me introduce you to our King." Ser Gerold led him up the stairs, with a still suspicious Ser Oswell walking behind him. At the top of the stairs lay a door, and The White Bull pushed it open gently. Inside Jaime could see a cacophony of roses, along with traces of Prince Rhaegar.

He could see the Prince's harp in the corner, as well as his many books. The room was beautiful, barring the metallic smell that had entered his nose as he entered. In the center, Lyanna lay breathing heavily, clutched at her breast was her healthy baby boy, though the same could not be said for her. She was as pale as the snowy ground she had lived on, and her eyes were bloodshot, similar to the Targaryen's red.

She didn't even take note of him, as she was too busy whispering to his King for her to take notice of him. The Sword of Morning looked on in sadness, as did his other brothers, and Jaime realized that she was probably the only company they had besides each other here, and that they probably were fairly close.

Ser Jaime turned to look at the window as the sound of multiple riders came. He saw one rider bearing the banner of house Stark, and he gripped his sword to prepare for a fight.

His grip slackened when Ser Arthur grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear. "Take the babe and go through the cellar at the ground floor. There is a tunnel there that will lead you to the road to Starfall. Wait there for us. If we do not arrive by tomorrow night, take a ship from Starfall and make for the free cities."

Arthur made a move to turn around but abruptly stopped, before pulling Ser Jaime close again.

"There is a small town nearby, go there and buy a horse." Ser Arthur gave him a purse filled with gold. "Use that horse to get to Starfall."

Arthur nodded to the others before walking over to Lyanna. He began whispering in her ears and it seemed the delirious woman had understood at least some parts of what he said for she was able to nod weakly. Arthur then grabbed his milky colored blade Dawn, and marched out with his sworn brothers.

Lyanna turned to Jaime and gave him a small smile, before handing her baby to him. He held the babe gently to his chest and rocked it a bit, and he found strong grey eyes staring back at him, with the beginnings of what seemed to be Rhaegar's face.

Jaime used to laugh at people that could "tell" who the newborn babe looked like more among his or her parents. However at present he was simply at awe at how much the babe looked like Rhaegar, despite his Stark coloring.

"His name is Jon. Keep him safe." Lyanna said weakly, before touching her son for what would probably be the last time. She suddenly gained strength and pulled Jaime close to her "Please don't force him to become a King. Please. Let him live like a normal child."

"I'm afraid he isn't a normal child, my lady." Ser Jaime said weakly, before standing up. "But I will guard him with my life, you can rest well Lyanna Stark, for your son will be great."

A few tears left his eyes as he hurried down the stairs, ignoring the weak wails of his King's mother. He tried to rationalize what he had just did. He had to fulfil his duty, he had to raise his King. He had to, so that he could live in peace.

He opened the heavy cellar door, grabbing a torch left on the floor. The beginnings of a fight could be heard as he worked his way down the wooden. He held the torch in his hands and lit it as he began moving through the tunnel, praying to the gods that had forsaken him during the sack, to save his brothers, and to forgive him for failing to leave Lyanna in peace.

 **A/N: So after a long time of lurking, I finally decided to write my own fic. I am still not sure as to what pairings will appear in this story, but I do know that there will be no slash aside from canon slash (Loras/Renly). Next chapter will feature Ser Jaime again as he reaches Starfall and how his contemplations about his life. It will have some Jaime Jon bonding and I look forward to updating this fic. For all of the Jaime is a coward parts, in this fic the stated qualities of different characters will be according to the POV, so by how own standards, Jaime see's himself as a coward**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime gripped his sword for perhaps the hundredth time in the past hour. He sat on an old oak chair, properly sanded to provide a smooth surface worthy of a King. He had arrived in Starfall around two hours ago, and still he waited for the arrival of his sworn brothers. His knuckles were pale white as he began to softly knock on the armrests, waiting for the sound of horse hooves and the familiar pale white armor to arrive in the distance.

"Do you think they are coming?" Lady Ashara broke the long silence that had reigned for the past hour, her face pale. Jaime recalled her and Ned Stark dancing during the ball of the Tourney of Harrenhal, and he mused that no matter the outcome she would be hurt.

"They will." Jaime replied, attempting to smile but it turned into a grimace.

Ser Jaime had arrived a few hours ago, he was greeted by Lady Ashara at the entrance of Starfall, before being let inside when he had desperately explained his situation. Now, the two of them sat across each other fearing the worst for their mentor figure and brother respectively.

He turned to look at his young King, Jon Targaryen, who was feeding at the breast of Wylla, one of the nursemaids of Starfall. Jaime wondered if the King's mother had passed already, or if she still clung to the sheets deliriously waiting for the pain to end. He mused that the history books would have a long reign of Valyrian names as the leaders of House Targaryen, but eventually would stop at the name Jon. Such a plain name, but the boy was anything but.

He wondered if his sworn brothers would even arrive, or if he would see Lord Stark's banners coming at the distance, his companions bearing bloody swords and snarling in attack. Wasn't that what northmen did, snarl and attack like beasts? Or was that just what the servants in Casterly Rock would say.

Jaime was sitting inside the Lord's Solar, with Ashara sitting behind a large dark brown desk, which had many parchments lying about scattered. When he had arrived, he was informed of how the Lord Dayne had left Starfall for the free cities, seeking to make several trade agreements before swearing his oath to Robert Barateon, delaying the inevitable.

The Lord's Solar was grand, and Jaime could tell then and there without a doubt that House Dayne used to be Kings. The goblets of wine left full had jewels encrusted at its side. The stone floor had a large carpet and the walls had magnificent tapestries. Several shelves filled to the brim with books and old parchment lay around, and it reminded Jaime of his father's solar.

At the side of the room lay a window staring at the entrance of the Keep. From there they would see whether the Kingsguard were the ones to arrive, or whether it would be Lord Stark who did. He desperately hoped for the former, and he wasn't sure what Lady Ashara wanted.

"Ser Jaime, if... if Arthur..." Lady Ashara began. "I wish to come with you. I have nothing here in Starfall."

Her eyes became wet with tears, and Ser Jaime wondered what he would feel like if Cersei was held in this situation, before banishing his thoughts of the sister who had forced him to become a Kingsguard. The sister who he rightfully, at least in his mind, blamed for his current predicament.

He still had sweet memories of her, and without a doubt still loved her, but the wound she had caused him still lay open, and every second it still gnawed at him with guilt. He was also too afraid to blame himself for his deeds, wishing to hide behind his fancy white cloak.

"No. Ser Arthur is coming back. No person would have the skill to best him battle. Not even Rhaegar could. No person would ever be as good with the blade as Ser Arthur." Ser Jaime replied vehemently. He began pacing around the room, before turning back to Lady Ashara and rebutting her gently "Arthur.. He wouldn't want you to leave, my Lady. He would want you to stay here, marry a handsome lord and raise beautiful children."

"Yes, he would want that wouldn't he? Well I didn't get married to a handsome Lord did I? I merely got his bastard. I wasn't even able to raise his beautiful bastard because she was stillborn!" Ashara stood up, her tears freely falling. "And now that handsome Lord might be the cause for my brother's death, and for what? That babe you call a King?"

She turned and stomped to the window, Jaime looking at her with sadness.

"I want to know why my brother would give his life for that babe. I want to know why men go to war for their Kings and leave people like me alone with ashes." Ashara wiped her eyes.

"I believe Arthur would be able to tell it to you better, my Lady." Ser Jaime said.

"I fear that he won't be able to." Ashara stated, no whispered so quietly and weakly. She was staring out of the window, before she turned to Jaime.

"Go to the docks, seek Captain Windborn, hide in his ship, I will speak with Lord Stark. It seems our paths must diverge from here"

Jaime turned to look at the window, his face pale and his hands shaking as he stared at the banner of House Stark flapping in the winds, two men riding to Starfall.

She walked to the door and opened it, she abruptly turned around. "You can trust the Captain Ser Jaime, I suggest you make your way to Lys first."

She nods in the direction of a large chest in the corner of the room.

"Inside that chest is a purse of gold, take it and it will last you a long time in the Free Cities."

He turned and took Jon from Wylla's thin hands and began making his way down the stairs. Wylla guided him through the twists and turns of the castle, and eventually they came upon the courtyard where they made their way to the docks.

A small man jumped in front of Ser Jaime, his hair tied in a top knot and in his hands, a three pronged spear. The man wore a coat of green and he had the badge of a lizard lion on his chest.

"Ned goes inside that Keep and who comes out? Ser Jaime Lannister himself. You're the last of your kind Ser Lannister." The small man said, on his face a sad smile. "My name is Howland Reed, and I am sorry to inform you that I ask that you hand over the babe to me. I promise you that Lord Eddard will keep him safe."

"Let me see, Lord Howland was it?" Ser Jaime asks giving a dashing smile. "How about fuck you?"

With a quick strike of the pommel he was able to get the small man on his back with a broken nose. He clutched Jon and began running down to the docks. Leaving Lord Reed behind.

"Who here is Captain Windborn?!" Ser Jaime shouted, and he was led to a fat man with a long beard who was grinning.

"I believe I'm Captain Windborn, well hurry on into the ship Lannister. I've been in service to the Dayne's for a little past thirty years now, you have no need to doubt my skill or my loyalty."

He begins yelling across the deck as the ships are ready, and Ser Jaime looks up at the window of the Lord's Solar, and even from here be can see Lady Ashara looking down on him. A grim face comes behind Lady Ashara, and Jaime clutched Jon closer to his chest, his Uncle staring at him with silent fury.

The ship began to set sail, and Ser Jaime turned to look at his King. He cradled him in his arms and he vowed that the King in his arms would sit on the Iron Throne one day. Jon gurgled at him and began smiling, he ran his hands through the tufts of dark hair and he smiled back.

He could still remember Rhaegar's last words to him, of how things would change for the better. Rhaegar's love had plunged the Seven Kingdoms into chaos but Jaime knew that it was going to come no matter what. He looked down on Jon, and he knew, he finally knew that Jon would change things for the better.

He recalled of how Rhaegar had called his other son Aegon as the Prince that was Promised, and he felt his eyes tear up a bit in frustration of him failing his duty. He continued gently shaking the King in his arms, who was now asleep, and he swore to any God or Gods listening that he would get his King to sit on the Iron Throne.

As Starfall faded into the distance, he swore to himself that he would honor his fallen brothers, that he would give it his all. He had killed a King already, how hard would it be to kill another one?

They had been sailing for a month when they had reached Lys, and Ser Jaime had rented out a room in one of the many Inns of the city. Wylla stayed with them, giving the King his milk every time he had silently asked for it. The King never cried it seemed, he just asked silently, and Ser Jaime could see him being a strong and firm King when he would grow up.

He was silent like Rhaegar, now that he thought about it, but he was playful too, a contrast to Rhaegar's constant melancholy. Jon would laugh and gurgle quietly every time Ser Jaime would play for him.

He heard news of his sister a month into his stay in Lys, now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and his heart broke a little. He feared what he would have to do when the time came for him to help Jon take back his throne. Jaime laughed at the irony of it, his sister was Queen, while he was a dirty sellsword working for a Lysean Noble.

He had decided to earn money doing what he did best fighting. Or at least, he hoped he would be able to. He took the job of being the bodyguard of several people of importance, and he could say that it was way more boring than being a member of the Kingsguard. Gone was the companionship of his sworn brothers, and his heart ached when he thought of them.

He thought of his last remaining brother, Ser Barristan Selmy, who now served the Usurper. He heard that the new King had filled his Kingsguard not with warriors of true renown, but with men that would appease one lord or the other.

It seemed that nobody had heard of him, some assumed that he had sailed across the narrow sea to serve Prince Viserys. It seemed that Lord Stark didn't say anything about the true King. That was the only thing that would keep him from killing him if they ever crossed paths again.

He heard of how Lord Stark had entered single combat with Ser Arthur Dayne and had cut him down. He heard of how the small man, Lord Reed, was rumored to have killed his other two Kingsguard brothers. Jaime wished he had lopped off the man's head instead of just breaking his nose.

Jaime also received news of Lady Ashara's suicide, and he blamed himself severely for it, guilt gnawing at his chest. He knew that she had to be left behind for him to escape with the King, but he still felt guilty for not giving her the chance to serve their King, to find a purpose in life.

Ser Jaime received his month's pay, before taking Jon and Wylla with him. He booked passage to Volantis, and as he boarded the ship he softly traced his hands through his King's hair, who was gurgling and smiling back at him. He never noticed the dark skinned boy, watching him from the docks writing on a piece of parchment, perched on the railings of the docks like a little bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon watched the other children play in the waters of the beach. From what Uncle Jaime had told him, this was his second time in Volantis. Jon was now five, basically an adult really, at least from his point of view. The volantine sun was overbearing, and he watched the waves smash at the sandy shore, wishing he could play with them. Uncle Jaime never let him play with the other kids, and he warned him of playing with any children who weren't able to talk. He said that it was one of these children that was responsible for the scar on his shoulder.

Jon only had one friend, about a year ago when he was in Braavos, he met this girl named Dany in the streets who was playing by the park. The two spent some time before Jon's uncle had found them, and he seemed surprised, almost scared of his newfound friend. They left Pentos the next day and even now Jon still missed her. He somehow felt connected to her, like she was family. But he knew that to be unlikely, since Uncle Jaime was probably the only family he had left.

The other children never really understood him, and he them, they seemed to be worlds apart. Jon found them too naive and dumb to play with, and he found it weird that it was also this naivety that made him like Dany as a friend. He wondered what his friend was doing right now, before shaking his head and wiping his mind of her.

He continued reading the heavy wooden bound book in his hands, the fragile parchment gliding at the touch of his fingertips. It was a book about the Dragons of Old Valyria, and Jon heard that it had costed his Uncle's monthly pay to get it. Supposedly books on Valyria were very expensive.

Jon loved reading his books, second only to how he loved playing with the toy sword that his Uncle had given him. His Uncle was the best swordsman in the Free Cities, with nobles visiting their house all the time. They had houses in every city, and his Uncle was dealing with some people about a house in Mereen, which was a little bit to the east from what Jon had heard.

The best part however, about his Uncle Jaime, were his stories. Uncle Jaime would tell him tales of his father, a Silver Prince, who fell in love with his mother, a Blue Winter Rose. He told him of how they both belonged to ancient bloodlines in Westeros, and how their love had caused a war. He was sworn to secrecy, and Jon would often feel sad after these stories, wishing that he could meet his mother or father.

Uncle Jaime had changed his name to Gerion Brightblade, and only Jon knew of his true first name. Jon was known as Jon Brightblade. His uncle had never told him of his family name, saying that it would only be told to him when he was older.

He was reading through his book about Balerion the Black Dread when the door was opened by his Uncle. He turned around and was startled by the wounds of his Uncle.

"Get the stitching kit, go." Uncle Jaime asked, and Jon rushed to get it.

He immediately went to work, swiftly stitching the wounds of his Uncle up. He had volounteered around a year ago to start doing this, and his Uncle had praised him, saying that he had steady hands.

"Uncle, what happened this time?" Jon asked him, his eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing, Jon, just a little misunderstanding with the Black Legion again." Jaime rasped as Jon continued stitching and cleaning.

The Black Legion had been pestering them for as long as Jon could remember, and he knew why. They had asked his Uncle to join them a few years back, but his Uncle had refused and now they often came into blows as they always seemed to take the same contracts.

"Are we moving again?" Jon asked with a scrunched up focus look on his face as he finished stitching.

"Aye. Pack your bags, Jon, we're taking a ship to Mereen. I accidentally killed Mankar Renal, and so the rest of the Black Legion are combing the streets for me.

Mankar Renal was the son of Cleos Renal, who was the leader of the Black Legion. Jon found all the other children naive, especially the ones afraid of blood. He knew of the troubles his Uncle took on, and despite being slightly scared he always knew his Uncle would come out alright in the end.

Jaime stood up as he finished wrapping bandages on his wounds. He put on his old pale white chainmail, no with dark spots all around it after it's frequent use. Jon helped him out it on before handing him his sword. He was told that these were the duties of a squire, people that wanted to become knights first had to become a squire. Jon wanted to become a knight like his Uncle Jaime.

The two darted into their respective rooms and began packing their things. They finsihed packing their things quickly and headed our.

Jaime opened the door and began running through Volantis with Jon closely behind him. He kept an arm on Jon's shoulder and they swerved through multiple crowds until they had finally reached the docks.

"It's the golden Cunt!" A Black Legion soldier shouted as Jaime reached for his blade. Around five men were able to surround Jon and his Uncle, but his Uncle was able to cut all of them down easily in seconds.

"Too easy." His smug Uncle said before grabbing hold of his nephew and leading them deeper into the docks.

The sight of more armored men led Jaime to push Jon to the side into an alleyway, before confronting the approaching men. He took out his sword and became a pure weapon. He gutted down countless men one after the other, moving like silk.

A man wearing jewel encrusted armor arrived and he called Jaime out.

"You bastard! You killed my son!" The serious and frightening man said.

"It technically isn't my fault, you see, your son fell on my blade, it was by accident." Jaime gave a sharp smile before continuing. "Actually no, it was your son's fault, after all, he was the one who ran directly into my waiting blade."

The man growled and Jon could already identify him as Cleos Renal, one of the most feared sellswords in this part of the free cities. A crowd began gathering around the two fighting men, and to the uneducated eye it would seem like the match was equal. But Jon could see differently, from what his Uncle had taught him about fighting, he could see that his Uncle fought in measured strikes and parries while the so called legendary Cleos made so many unnecessary movements.

It only took half a second for Jaime to disarm the man and lop half his face off. Several of the bystanders screamed at the sight but Jon merely ran to Jaime who grabbed his shoulder and the two started moving again.

The two reached a ship about to depart.

"Let us board." Uncle Jaime said quickly pushing a heavy purse filled with gold at the stubby fingers of the captain.

"We have no more room." The Captain replied, his eyes gleaming at the sight of so much coin.

Jaime didn't bother to reply, instead grabbing two young men, the wealthy sons of some merchant from the look of them, and he threw them overboard into the ocean waters.

"There, now you have room." He said smiling dangerously.

The Captain looked at the two men who surfaced spitting sea water, and he smiled at Jaime before letting him go through with Jon.

The two went down under the deck and went inside there small room, if one would even call it that. It hosted two cots and half a wooden wall to separate them from the other rooms. Jon was already used to this sight, both he and his Uncle often riding ships to get to the next city. From what he heard, it seemed that he didn't have a normal childhood, to which his Uncle Jaime would reply. "And what makes a normal childhood?"

Now that he thought of it, his Uncle Jaime never did tell him of his childhood.

"Uncle, what were you doing when you were my age." Jon asked, breaking Jaime's reverie.

"Ah, I was a young boy.." Jon nodded for him to continue. "Who wanted to become a True Knight. I grew up the son of a powerful lord in Westeros, and I lived a happy life. I would play with my siblings everyday and I would train using the sword just as much. However the rebellion happened, and because of my service to the Targaryens, I was forced to flee. The war killed both of your parents, Jon, and that's why I took you with me."

"Does that mean we have family back in Westeros?" Jon asked after a long period of silence.

"Yes, we do have family back in Westeros." Jaime said quietly, staring at the walls of the ship, his eyes distant.

"Can you tell me of them?" Jon asked quietly, not wishing to provoke his Uncle.

After a long period of silence, his Uncle Jaime finally began speaking.

"Well, there is my father, your grandfather I suppose, in some kind of way. He was a strong leader and always put the House first. There were my Uncles and Aunt, Uncle Kevan was always kind to me, Uncle Gerion gave me my quick wit, and Uncle Tygett taught me how to fight. Aunt Genna always was willful, just like... just like.."

Jon nodded at his Uncle's distant eyes for him to continue. His Uncle gulped and breathed out slowly.

"Just like my sister, she was very willful, and stubborn. She got everything and it still wasn't enough. She.. was unique among the ladies of Westeros."

His Uncle Jaime turned to the side and wiped his face using his sleeve.

"There was also my brother, his name is Tyrion. He is the same height as you actually, but he isn't a child. He's a dwarf, have you read about that?"

Jon nodded.

"He was smart, like you, and he even had a sharper wit them me." Jaime smiled. "He will make a good lord someday."

"Well, that's basically the gist of my family."

"Didn't you get into any adventures?" Jon's eyes glinted. "My father had so many.. I want to hear about yours."

Jaime let out a quiet laugh and smiled before speaking. "Me and my sister used to jump off the cliffs of Casterly Rock. We would see who would hit the water the fastest. I would always win of course. Our father caught us one time and we were forced to stop."

"Now don't get any ideas about jumping from cliffs Jon. I.. I will join the men up in the deck Jon, you can continue reading."

Jon tried to read his books but his thoughts kept on going to his family through his Uncle's side, and he terribly wished to meet them. His imagination got the better of him and he eventually stood up, before going up to the deck to seek his Uncle out. He passed by other sailors who had begun to sleep and he began asking for his Uncle.

Several dirty looking men looked at him funny, and he clutched the hidden dagger at his waist tightly, but the men just pointed him towards the men gathered near the center of the deck, all of them sitting on barrels and whatever objects they could find.

He saw his Uncle listening intently to the stories of one of his men, and he could see his Uncle's face darken. His Uncle turned around and walked past Jon.

"Jon follow me down into the hold, we won't be staying up here any longer."

Jon wondered about what the men were talking about, he had never before seen his Uncle ever lose his composure. Right as he was about to turn around, Jon heard the other men talking of how King of Westeros' second child had been born only recently, and he wondered why this would affect his Uncle.


End file.
